The Woman in White
by Alekay22
Summary: A hot new club has opened up, provide a recently war torn wizarding world a chance to let loose and have some fun. But what will it mean for Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little something I'm writing as I muscle through the kinks and whatnot of my other stories. This story will be mainly smut-you have been warned…

-TWIW-

Not for the first time that night did he wonder what ever led him to come to this club, Charmed-it was named. According to Draco, the pestering brat that put him up to this, Charmed was the perfect place for him to cut loose. It was a new club, but already thriving as witches and wizards of various ages came to enjoy all that the club had to offer.

There was only one rule: Complete anonymity.

Which suited Severus Snape just fine. Especially since he didn't want any women flocking to him simply because they knew it was him. The tragic hero of the Great War. Protector of the wizarding world's darling Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and misunderstood soul still pining after Lily Potter. Not to mention Order of Merlin recipient and heir of the Prince fortune which to his surprise had been millions of galleons.

No. He definitely did not want a witch who wanted him for those reasons.

Which made Charmed appealing in the first place. Under his current disguise of long, dark brown hair, blue eyes and a perfect nose he seemed like a completely different wizard. Add the required mask and voice modifier and the facade was complete. Now Severus need only find the right witch. Someone to warm his bed for the night. No strings attached.

Falsely blue eyes scanned the club in search for a worthwhile companion. There were lots of attractive, scantily clad witches in the room, but none that drew his interest so far. And that's when he saw her:

The woman in white.

She had long wavy black hair that flowed over one bare shoulder. Her dress was strapless, yet long-sleeved and incredibly form fitting. It wrapped around her curves like a second skin. And furthermore it showed them off to their best advantage. Her breast were sizeable, her waist small and her hips flared gently. It fell just past her knees and Severus's heated gaze followed down to see shapely long legs and shiny heels.

Her mask was gold and glittery and while he would have normally sneered at such a gaudy choice he found it only added to the woman's allure. She seemed to have noticed his stare because she smiled coyly and beckoned him with a finger. Severus smirked before strolling confidently towards the young female. She was in the middle of the dance floor, but that didn't matter. Even as disguised as he was, the crowd seemed to part naturally at his formidable presence.

She certainly was a petite thing, he observed as he towered over her, even with her heels. Her eyes, upon closer inspection were like whiskey and their familiarity made Severus wonder how much of her appearance was disguise. She stepped forward, the noise surrounding them excuse enough for her closeness. One hand resting lightly on his bicep, "I don't believe I've seen you here before," she began and Severus noted her voice bore an attractively low pitch.

Severus shook his head, "You wouldn't, as this is my first time here."

"And how do you like it so far?"

His lips twitched, "It is…...tolerable. Especially since I've met you, Miss…?

"You may call me Helena," the woman in white answered, her smile widening at the compliment.

"Oh I have no doubt that men have fought over you," He replied, "You are absolutely enchanting Helena."

"Why thank you, Mr…..?"

"Call me Sebastian."

Her hand caressed his shoulder, "And I have no doubt you are venerable," and her response shocked him. Seeing this she laughed, "You're not the only one who knows ancient Greek." Severus's eyes lit up. He had not expected such obvious intelligence and certainly not one that lends itself to the classics. "Tell me Sebastian," she continued oblivious of his inner monologue, "what brings you to Charmed?"

"I seek the company of a smart, beautiful, woman whom I can pleasure and be pleased by," he purred low in her ear. Helena's resulting shiver told him that she seemed just as eager as he.

She tilted her head, inwardly astonished that brains would even be a requirement. But perhaps like her, he was attracted to a person's mind as well. Absently, Helena licked her lips, desire dancing in her eyes, "And do I meet your criteria?"

The wizard in the tailored black suit gave a devilish smirk. "I do believe you do."

"Then by all means," she replied, with an encouraging squeeze to his arm, "Lead the way."

-TWIW-

Perhaps it was the security brought on by being in disguise that allowed Hermione to behave so brashly. Who would have ever expected for Hermione Granger, bookworm, know-it-all, and goodie two shoes of the Golden Trio to go home with a strange man? But she wasn't Hermione right now. She was Helena. The sensual seductress who usually had half the men drooling by the end of the night.

This was her first time bringing anyone home; or rather, going home with them. But Sebastian was…...alluring. Hermione had felt his eyes on her instantly. And the aura of raw magical power around him made her weak in the knees.

The words caused her whole body to heat. Before she knew it, they were in his bedroom. She did not get a chance to see the rest of the place, but that didn't matter. No, she was far more concerned with the wizard currently circling around her. "Something on your mind Sebastian?" Hermione asked calmly, though inwardly she was nervous. Was she really going through with this? Her eyes met his and she gasped at their intensity. His mask was off and she couldn't help but feel that his glamour did not do his aura justice. He was handsome-but not striking.

In the spirit of fairness Hermione took her own mask off. Her features were nearly the same, save a longer nose and slightly more mature face. He touched her bare shoulder with the lightest of caresses. "I wonder….," Sebastian purred his breath causing goosebumps to form on her skin as he held her from behind, "How much of you is….unaltered?"

Helena/Hermione closed her eyes as she melted into his strong form. With one hand he was undressing her in an unhurried manner; with the other he was stroking her arm. "My body," she replied, "is completely glamour free. It felt unnatural to change everything about myself."

"I felt the same," he murmured, his lips brushed the shell of her ear and she shivered. Her dress dropped from her body and she was nude save for her black lace thong. He growled and his hands grasped at the newly revealed flesh.

"Your turn Sebastian," Hermione stated as she turned in his arms. Instead of drawing put the inevitable, he merely flicked his wand and in an instant he stood completely bare before her. He was lean, but muscular although quite pale. His erection jutted out proudly and Hermione felt herself get wet. She grinned in approval and like a predator, Sebastian stared down her body.

"I believe you are a little overdressed, Helena." He sank down on his knees, running his long fingers down the valley of her large breasts, splaying over her flat stomach before hooking into her knickers. He ripped them, but Hermione didn't have a chance to be upset, because he had his tongue on her mound in seconds.

"Oh shit," she hissed, stumbling back onto his bed. Hermione felt, rather than heard him chuckle as he parted her legs further. She gripped his dark hair, arching into his questing tongue. While she wasn't a virgin it was her first time experiencing this. She took in the sight of how he almost reverently devoured her cunt. It was single-handedly the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed.

In less than five minutes she became a quivering mass before him. He flicked her clit with his tongue, sucking it as he teased her entrance with his finger. How was it possible that he could play her body like an instrument? "I knew you would be absolutely delicious Helena," Sebastian's voice cut through her moans. The lone finger became two and his attention to her clit was unrelenting.

Sebastian/Severus could tell that the woman draped over his bed was close. It was a point of pride that he could drive her to release so quickly and it made his cock throb in anticipation. "Cum for me my enchantress," he purred finding that he was looking forward to her climax as much as she was. He didn't have to wait long and with a great shudder she cried out his fake name, trapping his head between her thighs.

Smirking, he loosed himself from her weakening grip. Helena sat up and drew him in for a deep kiss. Their first kiss. He tugged at her hair, forcing her head back as he dominated the kiss. She clutched at his broad shoulders, but otherwise submitted to him, moaning all the while. When they parted panting lips, Helena stroked his manhood. "Am I allowed a taste, 'bastian?"

It was a nickname he hadn't given her permission to use, but seeing as she used it first during her climax Severus found that he didn't mind. "Perhaps later," he answered, guiding her to lie down on his bed. "In the meantime, I am going to see what other sounds I can draw out of you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Keeping it up… Please leave a review!

-TWIW-

"You're positively glowing Hermione!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as they sat down for their customary Saturday luncheon.

"I can say the same about you! What is it five months now?" she asked nodding to Ginny's growing stomach. Harry had married her immediately after the Final Battle and now four years later they were expecting their first child.

Hermione watched as the young woman fondly stroked her stomach. "Yes, but I want to hear about you. I know you went to Charmed last night, did you really have that much fun dancing?"

Hermione grinned as she stirred her drink, "I wouldn't call what we did dancing….."

The redhead gasped, "You

!"

"Yes I

.

And it was incredible," Hermione gushed.

Ginny Potter was impressed. At first when she heard about Hermione going to Charmed she thought it would be a something to distract her, perhaps stroke her ego but never this. "So you actually slept with someone this time?" she asked leaning in, "Three times in one night? What was he like? What was

like?"

"Slow down Gin," Hermione giggled, "Yes. Twice in his bed and once as I was heading out the door. Sebastian was….sexy, in a dark mysterious way. And not because he was disguised. He was powerful too. Both magically and physically. And as I said before it was incredible. It's like he knew exactly what to do to me Gin."

"Are you going to see him again?"

Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't work like that. Most people go to Charmed because you are anonymous. We didn't exactly exchange floo addresses."

Mrs. Potter frowned, "Well are you going again tonight?"

"Yes, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

-TWIW-

"How was Charmed Uncle Severus?" Draco asked his godfather with his customary smirk.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" the older man sneered

as they walked down the reconstructed halls of Hogwarts. "It is simply Severus or Master Snape. And my experience was….adequate."

"Adequate?" Draco echoed, "You met someone didn't you?"

Severus rolled his eyes, before shoving one of the heavy boxes of healing potions into his godson's hands. If he was going to pester him all the way to the infirmary, he might as well help. "Yes," he snapped, "I met a woman. Helena. She was smart, talented, and sexy. That is all I am willing to say on the matter."

Draco had to speed up to match the Potions Master's long strides. "Are you going again tonight?"

"Yes," Snape admitted stiffly. He barged through the doors to the infirmary, "Madame Granger," he announced, "I have your quarterly shipment."

Hogwarts new Head Nurse lifted her halo of brown curls, "Master Snape," she greeted, "Right on time as always. Hey Draco," she added smiling at the Defense Professor. Severus was quietly pleased to see that they had come a long way from when they were children. Although, he couldn't remember when he had started thinking of them as adults, but as he observed them both conversing it was something he couldn't deny.

"If you would please sign," Severus directed. Granger blushed, but grabbed the quill and signed her name with a flourish. That done, he nodded curtly at his former students and headed out the door.

-TWIW-

The club was packed again not that Hermione expected anything less. Yet there was no sign of Sebastian. Having been there for at least thirty minutes She expected to at least catch a glimpse of him, but nothing. He probably wasn't at the club tonight. She ignored the sadness settling in her stomach and ordered herself a drink. "Make that two and put it on my tab," a voice called out and a blonde wizard sat down on a stool beside her.

Hiding her disappointment behind a smile she lifted her glass, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. My name's Oliver, what's yours sweetheart?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "Helena."

The blonde wizard leaned towards her, "Let's say you and me-"

"I'm afraid she already has plans," a familiar purr came and fierce blues eyes stared down the other guy. Sebastian. If Hermione was the swooning type now would be the moment. It seemed the man got the message and took his drink and left. Sebastian took her hand and placed a kiss atop her fingers. "I admit I hoped to see you again."

It was far more honest than she expected from him and it freed any apprehension she might have felt. "I was hoping the same. Although I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

"A potion I'm developing gave me some trouble and thus delayed my arrival," he answered.

"You brew?" Hermione felt her skin prickle at the thought. Potions was a difficult subject and not many save those of superior intelligence would take up the field professionally. She made a good choice with Sebastian, and she was more than a little pleased that her assumptions were confirmed. "May I inquire as to what you're working on?"

Sebastian smirked at the spark in her eyes. Only a true academic lit up like that at the mention of potions. "It is a healing potion of sorts. Targeted at the mind. I want to regenerate lost synapses, reform them to work normally again."

"Have you looked into muggle neuroscience? I'm assuming you want to help those with physical or organic mental impairments. The wizarding world is even further behind when it comes to cognitive studies." Sebastian seemed to be studying her intently and Hermione blushed knowing that her mouth had run away from her again. She couldn't help it, potions had always interested her especially when it came to their healing capabilities. "Forgive me, sometimes I get so caught up I forget my opinion may not always be appreciated."

He shook his head, "There is nothing to forgive Helena. In fact, I like your enthusiasm and the fact that you are so knowledgeable is arousing."

"Really?"

"Perhaps, in this case Helena," Sebastian drawled, rising from his seat and gesturing for her to do the same, "I should show you rather than just tell you." He kissed her then, crushing her body to his. She gripped at his jacket, as she gave way to his embrace.

When they parted Hermione grinned, "I think I need more proof 'bastian."

-TWIW-

He stripped her of the gauzy light purple dress that Severus told her looked like candy floss. Helena giggled and stole another kiss before he bent down to suckle at her breast. He squeezed her ass and was pleasantly surprised to find it bare. "No knickers this time? Naughty girl…."

She hissed, "Well you ripped them off last time."

Severus smirked. "From now on I don't want you wearing them in my presence. Ever. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Helena answered meeting his eyes.

Severus was taken aback by how readily she agreed, but time would tell if she truly obeyed him. But the fact that she seemed open to seeing him again made him relax even more. Three times last night wasn't enough and he was grateful for the time he had with her now. "On your knees," he commanded, removing the last garment he had on: his boxers. "You finally get to taste Helena."

Helena smiled softly and scooted forward. She kissed the head of his penis reverently before taking an experimental lick from base to tip. She did this a couple of times, gathering the courage to take him fully in her mouth. He let out a surprised grunt and Helena slowly released him applying suction as she did. Each time she took him in further and further, breathing in through her nostrils and relaxing her throat.

His scent was stronger here, and Hermione inhaled it almost as greedily as she did his cock. Her thighs rubbed together as she felt her own arousal rise. She licked him with long languid strokes of her tongue, swirling it around the head as she sucked. Her hands massaged his legs and arse as she urged more reactions out of him. She was his. To use at his will. She wanted to please him, to make him never want to leave. Sebastian, or whoever he was, was quickly becoming a drug to her and she knew that she would want her fill every chance she got.

Severus/Sebastian could feel himself nearing his climax and he hoped the petite woman would be prepared. He gripped her hair, speeding up the pace in which she bobbed over his cock. She replied by sucking harder, squeezing his balls with her free hand. That was it and Severus roared as he released himself in her mouth. Helena hummed appreciatively and took great care in swallowing every last drop.

He pulled her up for a bruising kiss, tasting himself on her lips. Her body was hot and trembling and Severus knew Helena would need release soon. "I want you on the bed with that plump ass in the air," he demanded gruffly.

Helena obeyed, forcing her bum in the air as much as she could, while laying down. Severus parted her legs to view her glistening snatch and growled when a drop fell from her lips and landed on his sheets. He pushed two fingers inside and her responding shiver hardened him once more. "Such a good girl," he purred kissing each cheek. "So obedient," his fingers pumped shallowly, and Helena whimpered. "So responsive."

He stroked himself to get back to full rigidity, all the while teasing her. "Please….'bastian," his lover moaned and he knew he had held back long enough. Severus took no time in replacing his fingers with his cock and they both groaned at his entrance. Grasping her hips in a nail biting grip he proceeded to reward her thoroughly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Read. Comment. Enjoy.

-TWIW-

Helena plagued his thoughts a lot more than Severus wanted to admit. They had been at this little affair for three weeks now and Severus found that his nights with Helena were the best parts of his day. Their time together was something he treasured, something he kept close to his chest. Being with Helena wasn't just about sex. He connected with her intellectually as well. Which is why his godson's questions about her were starting to annoy him.

"Don't you think you're getting a little too attached to this woman?"

Severus tensed, but sketching his diagram of the human brain. "Don't you have some papers to grade?"

Draco frowned, when Snape deflected that usually meant he had hit a nerve. "I just don't want you to get hurt. This was just supposed to be a bit fun."

"And I am having fun."

"No. You are investing," Malfoy countered. "You say she's been helping with your experiments?" Severus nodded, "See! It's not just shagging. What did you do last night?"

Severus sat his pencil down. "We met at Charmed. I took her here and I gave Helena a tour of my library. We talked on various topics and the rest is none of your business."

Draco was silent and the two men studied each other. Grey eyes versus coal black.

"What do you even know about her?"

Severus sneered. He didn't why he put up with the cheeky brat, "She's a healer of some sort. Obviously intelligent. Her favorite color is periwinkle. She shares my love of literature. She's younger than me, but apparently doesn't mind our age difference. She's stubborn, yet shy when it comes to a few things. Affectionate, but not clingy. And refreshingly honest."

Malfoy scoffed, "Honest? You don't even know her real name or what she looks like, Uncle."

"There are other ways to be honest Draco."

-TWIW-

"I'm just worried about you," Ginevra Potter explained while rubbing her stomach. "You've spent three weeks with this man, Hermione. This is sounding less and less like a shagfest…."

Hermione frowned and chose to focus on selecting a new dress for meeting with him tonight. "I thought you wanted me to have fun?" She retorted holding a slinky emerald dress to her body.

"Fun is one thing, stretching a weekend of sex into nearly a month is another. Do you even go to Charmed anymore?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes. I don't know where he lives and I respect his privacy."

"But it's not just sex anymore is it?" Mrs. Potter pressed, "Hasn't he spent money on you?"

"It's just a necklace, Gin."

"A diamond necklace!" The expecting mother hissed causing several of the stores patrons to look their way.

Hermione blushed switching the first dress out for pale peach one, "Yes. A diamond and emerald necklace. From Greece. Because of my name."

"Your fake name. What do you even know about this man? He could be a criminal. I bet that's why he can afford such things," Ginny said folding her arms.

Hermione raked a hand through her mahogany curls, "He's an independent potions supplier. He's brilliant so he can rightfully charge a good amount for his services. Plus, Sebastian is an heir of some wealthy pureblood family so the necklace was a trifle to him. He's older and a great deal more mature than the boys our age. Sure, he's demanding and intense, but not more than I can handle. And he's bloody romantic!"

But diamonds? That doesn't seem right to me."

Hermione turned to face her friend, "What's wrong with Sebastian spoiling me?"

"Because he doesn't know who he's spoiling! Just like you don't know him. Not what he looks like or even his real name."

Hermione flushed hating that she was right. Wordlessly she took the peach dress and walked to the register leaving a worried Ginny behind.

-TWIW-

"Why so downcast Helena?" Sebastian's soft tenor caressed her ear. Hermione lifted her head at his words, the diamond and emerald pendant necklace sparkling in the moonlight. The sweetheart neckline of the rosy peach dress, combined with the elegant topknot of her glamoured black hair all showed his gift to the best advantage.

Because she had expressed more than a passing interest in botany, he took her for a walk through his garden. Hermione was beginning to gain an understanding of just how wealthy he was given the size of each new room or place he showed her. It left her wondering more than once, who he was underneath. "I had a row, with my friend earlier," Hermione confessed.

Sebastian pat the hand that rested in the crook of his arm, "May I inquire as to what this row was about?"

"Actually, it was about you, or rather us," Hermione replied feeling him stiffen. She forged ahead. "My friend believes I should stop seeing you. She thinks I've become too…...attached."

Severus didn't know what to say, but his heart twitched painfully at the thought of Helena leaving him. "What do you believe?"

Helena stopped walking and turned to him. A gust of wind brought the smell of fresh earth, herbs, and Helena's natural scent to Severus's nostrils. Her bourbon eyes were glassy and he wondered if this was goodbye. "I think she's right. I am attached," she let go of his arm and Severus's heart plunged into his stomach. His breath caught when she cupped his face, "But I also think there's nothing wrong with that, Sebastian."

Severus's heart leapt and he pulled her into his arms for a breathtaking kiss. Helena's bun came loose and he dug his hands in the inky mass. "I am rather attached to you too enchantress," he declared before capturing her lips once more.

Hermione's heart reeled at his confession. It was comforting to know that she wasn't alone in her sentiments. The truth was she cared a lot about this mystery man. She panted for breath once he finally released her lips, in favor of nibbling at her neck. He braced her against the pillars that dotted through his garden and bunched up her dress. She was obediently knicker free as he had commanded weeks ago. "Oh Sebastian," Hermione hissed when he first impaled her with his cock.

Severus gritted his teeth as he was enveloped by her tight sleeve. "Merlin your pussy is so tight. And so wet." He began thrusting into her slowly drawing out her every sigh. Helena hissed again, clutching at his shoulders as she ground into him.

"Only for you," Hermione found herself admitting. Afterall she had never allowed another man to possess her so fully and in so many ways. True, she was virtually inexperienced when she first met him, but no other man made her want them like Sebastian did.

Her words spurred on Severus's passion and he continued to take her roughly against the pillar. Her shrieks and his grunts were an odd symphony playing in his ears, but it was a sweet one. Their coupling was quick but satisfying and Helena sagged against him, as she kissed him lazily on the lips. "Did I tell you what a picture of perfection you made tonight?" Severus breathed, placing soft kisses along her collarbone.

Hermione blushed, "You don't even know what I look like 'bastian."

"True, but I know that you have a beautiful spirit and that is why I call you enchantress."

Hermione thought she might cry. She always thought "enchantress" was due to her physical appearance. Her body was unaltered and on more than one occasion he had lauded her curves. Plus, he never seemed to tire of devouring every inch of her flesh. But a beautiful spirit? That was much deeper and much more meaningful.

"Would…..would you want me to stay overnight?"

Severus didn't answer, but instead carried her over to a soft patch of grass where they could sit and have this conversation properly. He transfigured his navy dinner jacket into a soft blanket and Helena gave him a grateful smile. "What about our glamours?"

"We could place extension charms on them. My job won't allow me to do it all the time, but weekends….."

Severus cupped the young woman's face, reading the hope in her eyes. "I'd love to spend the night with you in my arms," he replied and was rewarded by her radiant smile.

"Now that that is settled," he waved his wand and Hermione felt a tickle as her glamour was reinforced. He waved it again and their clothing vanished. Only the pendant remained. "I want you to ride me Helena and show me how grateful you are for my gift." Hermione grinned at Sebastian's insatiable appetite and mounted him, crying out as she descended on his throbbing member.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you didn't notice by now I don't own Harry Potter and this story is essentially smut with plot added lol enjoy! And don't forget to review! Also I will sometimes refer to the as Severus an Hermione even while disguised. Hope that isn't too confusing….

-TWIW-

"Am I to be treated with such a tantalizing sight all our mornings together?" Severus drawled as the witch's administrations woke him up. He was of course referring to Helena's ass and shiny cunt wiggling in his face as her mouth inhaled his cock.

"You could," Helena purred, releasing him with a ''pop'. "Good morning 'bastian," she greeted with a long lick to his shaft.

Severus hissed, "Good morning indeed." He sat up, to get better view of her sucking him and he growled at her veracity. "Two can play at this game enchantress." And with that he spread her lips, and dipped his tongue in creamy snatch.

Hermione quivered at his touch, pausing in her mission. That seemed to give Sebastian the reprieve he needed and he licked at her pussy like a man starved. Hermione moaned around his cock and she shakily began her sucking again.

Severus for his part gloried in making Helena stutter in her duties. His tongue twirled inside her dripping channel and his fingers rubbed her clit. He could hear her moaning and she was bucking wantonly into his face. But the real clincher was when he plunged one sopping digit into her asshole. "Ahh, fuck! ''Bastian!" Helena cried and Severus smirked.

Hermione groaned as that wicked finger went in and out of her. She never thought she'd be into anal anything but Sebastian changed all that swiftly. Not to be outdone, she squeezed his sac, knowing how that was a particular weakness for him and sure enough he grunted her name. He gave her a playful slap and she moaned all the more. "Se-S-Sebastian, I think I'm gonna cum," she warned after he increased one digit to two.

"Me too love," he panted as the familiar throbbing built up. Sure enough, his dick gave a great shudder and he exploded into her mouth. His orgasm seemed to trigger her own and she wailed as her pussy gushed all over his mouth and chin.

Helena collapsed on top of him, spent. Severus too was exhausted, and he flopped down on his bed thinking how lucky he was to be able to cross ''morning sex' and ''69' off his bucket list. When she summoned the strength, Helena carefully readjusted so that she could kiss him. Severus welcomed the nubile witch with open arms as his mind took in the ramifications of her staying until daybreak. The more they kept this up, the more he would fall for her. And the more vulnerable he would become. "I'm glad we tried this Sebastian," she murmured and he tightened his arms around her.

"So am I love," he answered his heart in his throat, "so am I."

-TWIW-

Hermione was running around the room like a chicken with her head cut off. Why did it seem like the moment you were looking for something you saw all the time that's when it couldn't be found? She was searching all over for her white pencil skirt, but it was nowhere to be found. She must have tore both her bedroom and her guest bedroom apart only to have Ginny find it hanging in her living room closet.

"Thank you," she murmured adding it to her suitcase.

"Are you sure about this?" A now 7 months pregnant Mrs. Potter asked.

Hermione just sighed, "How many times are you gonna ask me Gin?"

"Until you say you're not going." At the older girl's exasperated expression the other woman put up her hands, "It's a whole week in a foreign country with a stranger!"

"Sebastian is not a stranger," Hermione insisted.

"Yes he is."

"We've been together for two months! Besides I'm a grown woman and I don't need your permission," she started throwing things into her suitcase angrily and would have continued had not Ginny stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"I'm not trying to fight with you ''mione," she said softly and it calmed her ire. "I'm just concerned is all. All of us are."

Hermione sat down on the bed beside her best girl friend. She knew her relationship with Sebastian made the married witch uneasy. And she supposed it made sense. It wasn't a normal relationship by any means. They had no idea what each other looked like and they had no idea who one another really were.

However, Sebastian was the best thing that ever happened to her. She confided in him, drew comfort from him, had fun with him and related to him in ways not possible with Ginny, Ron, or Harry. Plus, the sex was mind blowing. She was happier than she had ever been in a long time.

Today she was packing to spend a week of winter break with him in Greece. He was paying for everything, no matter how much she'd protested. "I trust him completely," Hermione said solemnly. "He's never done anything to hurt me, even when we disagreed."

"But if something were to happen we wouldn't even know who to call or who to blame," Ginny grumbled.

"I'm going on an all expenses paid vacation, with a sexy wizard who worships the ground I walk on. A man who challenges me intellectually, holds me when I'm upset and provides me with multiple orgasms in one night," Hermione ranted. "Can you at least be happy for me in that respect?"

Ginny's face seemed pensive, but it relaxed slowly, "Sure."

-TWIW-

"You know it isn't too late to cancel," Malfoy said for at least the hundredth time that day.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Why in Merlin's name would I cancel on Helena?"

Malfoy scoffed, "Maybe because you don't know her real name?"

"But I know Helena. And I know that she makes me happy. That is all that matters," Severus replied firmly.

"And are you paying for this?"

"Yes."

"And you don't think she's in it for your money?"

Severus paused in his packing to glare at his godson, "Of course not. She's a very independent witch. She even tried to pay for part of the trip, but I insisted."

"You really like her don't you?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where's Astoria? Aren't you two vacationing in the Alps?"

Draco grinned. He was deflecting again which was as good as a "yes". "Have fun on your trip, Uncle Severus. Hope she's not a psychopath!" And the blonde Slytherin laughed out the door after narrowly dodging a stinging hex.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning! This story is very Mature. And fluffy if you squint.

-TWIW-

Sebastian cast a semi-permanent charm on their glamours so they wouldn't have to worry about renewing them for day to day. Still, her conversation with Ginny lingered in her mind. Would she be happy living this….double life with Sebastian? She had been these two months, but if she was honest she knew she'd want more. But would Sebastian….?

Pale, muscled arms wrapped around her midsection and soft, warm lips peppered her neck with kisses. Hermione sighed and stroked her lover's forearm. "Thank you for bringing me here 'bastian," she said smiling. She gazed out the hotel balcony at the blue sea, white sand, and the rugged cliffs that their suite was located on.

"The view is breathtaking," he murmured and the timbre of his voice sent chills down Hermione's spine. Their black robes flapped in the breeze and Sebastian's long fingered hands made a hot trail down her belly to the elastic waistband of her knickers. He plucked at them and it sent a sharp prick to her skin. "What did I tell you about these, Helena?"

Hermione stiffened realized that she had unintentionally disobeyed him. "You told me to never wear them in your presence. But in my defense-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sebastian purred, "I believe my orders were clear. Now what do we do when we're disobedient?"

Hermione blushed, turned to faced him as she dropped down on her knees. She met his humorless blue eyes and her stomach flipped. "Master Sebastian, I have behaved in conduct that is most displeasing to you. Please punish me so that I may know true repentance."

"Good girl," he drawled kiss her forehead. "Now on the bed. You know the position…"

That was true. She didn't disobey him often, Sebastian just seemed to find any reason to have her like this. Face down, ass up. Hermione could feel how moist she was and she wondered how his words managed to garner such a Pavlovian response from her. He ripped her panties in one fluid motion and it fell on the bed like shorn ribbon. "Now," Sebastian's voice curled around her like Devil's Snare, "10 strikes is enough, don't you think my enchantress?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good," Severus nodded at her easy acquiescence. When they first embarked on this relationship Severus didn't know how willing Helena would be to submit to this type of role play. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she came to this sort of thing naturally. "Count them out for me, enchantress."

-TWIW-

"Love, she promised to be back by Boxing Day," Harry soothed his crying wife.

"I know, I know, but I'm worried," Ginny sniffed. "You're not a woman so you can't tell, but she's taken with him."

"What's so bad about that? This is her first relationship since that awkward stint with Ron. That was three years ago. She deserves a little bit of happiness," Harry reasoned gently.

Mrs. Potter frowned, "Are you really not concerned about her jetting off with some stranger?"

Harry thought about this as he rubbed his wife's swollen belly, "Of course I'm worried. I love ''mione like a sister; however, I know that she's responsible and sensible. She'll have her wand within reach at all times and she never would have went if she didn't trust him."

"I guess you're right," Ginny conceded and then added in a softer voice, "I hope you are."

-TWIW-

"Syntagma Square, is the central square of Athens. The Square is named after the Constitution that the first King of Greece- mmmmph," Severus found that he was cut off by Helena's lips.

She grinned up at him, "I don't need a travel guide ''bastian," she squeezed his hand softly, "Put your brilliant mind to rest for one afternoon."

Severus smirked at the young lady holding his hand. He knew he was losing himself more and more to Helena. "Of course my enchantress. What would you like to do next?"

"I'm feeling a little hungry. How about lunch, and then we can have some fun in the jacuzzi at the hotel," Helena purred.

Severus felt his desire flare up at her words, "With any luck we can take our food to go." He tugged on her arm and she laughed merrily into the breeze.

-TWIW-

Harry sighed into his morning coffee. It was day three of winter break. Or according to his wife, day three of Hermione's insanity. "We are not going to Greece," he ground out.

"Why not? You never take me anywhere."

Harry dipped his hard sweet roll in the hot brown liquid, ignoring her pouting lips. It usually was his weakness, but this time his beloved was out of her mind. "That's not true and you know it. You only want to go because you wish to spy on Hermione. Besides it's too late in your pregnancy for you to travel."

When she didn't stir he grabbed her hand. "Hermione will be fine."

-TWIW-

Severus knew he was the envy of every male in the restaurant that evening. He had gotten to the table ahead of her and she waltzed in looking for all the world like one of those models in Witch's Weekly. Several heads turned to watching her swaying hips, envious of the smile she bestowed on him.

The Woman in White.

This time it was a tight knee length skirt paired with a barely there, bandeau. The necklace he brought her shined from the tops of her breast. Her raven hair flowed gently in loose curls. Severus stood, rounding the table to pull out her chair. Her smile widened, "This is a beautiful place, ''Bastian."

"On the contrary," Severus purred, "you are far more beautiful Helena."

Dinner didn't last long as Sebastian was far more occupied with digging into her instead. That night Sebastian handled her slowly and passionately. His hands massaged her skin, as his tongue made her speak languages she never learnt. It was sweeter and sexier than any coupling they shared before. Hermione was sure they broke their record for how many times they could climax in one night. When things finally calmed down, Sebastian held her tightly, whispering, "Goodnight my lovely Helena."

And Hermione snuggled her back further against his chest, "Goodnight my dear Sebastian."

That morning Severus woke Helena up by sliding into her unceremoniously. She groaned, arching back into him. "Oh yes," she breathed, reaching an arm back to press him into her further. He grabbed her curls, not noticing that for once they were brown as he yanked her head back for a kiss. Wide brown eyes jerked away from his lips-

"Master Snape?!"

"Madame Granger?!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Read. Comment. Enjoy.

-TWIW-

The semi-permanent charm must have wore off during the night. But that still didn't explain why Hermione was looking into the eyes of her former professor. Snape couldn't be Sebastian….could he? He shifted back and Hermione was reminded that he currently had his cock inside her. The moan the movement produced was reflexive and embarrassing. "Sorry," she replied softly.

"Don't apologize," his voice was gruffer than when he was Sebastian. "It…..felt good to me too."

He slid out of her and Hermione felt the loss acutely. Together they sat in the luxury bed, for the first time covering up their nakedness. Both were trying to come to grips with what this realization meant. A lot of things had passed between Sebastian and Helena that in light of what they knew now, neither could guess what the other party wanted. Hermione knew that she would miss Sebastian fiercely. But she also knew that she would never be whatever Helena was to Snape. "I will pay you back for my part of the trip of course."

Severus frowned, "That won't be necessary Madame Granger. It was my idea to come here."

Hermione clutched at her chest wondering if it was physically possible for her heart to be tearing in half in this moment. "So….so I guess this is goodbye?"

Severus refused to look at her, lest she witness the wetness of his eyes. "How can it be anything else?"

-TWIW-

"What's with this letter saying you can't make it to dinner?" Harry's voice rang through her chambers making Hermione regret giving him the password.

"Go away," she moaned. Her head ached from crying so much. Not that this stopped the tears from falling.

Harry frowned. He entered her bedroom praying she was decent when his green eyes took in Hermione curled up on her bed. Her face was flush and wet with tears. "What's wrong ''mione? Did something happen in Greece?"

"Snape."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

Hermione sat up and trained her red, puffy eyes on her best friend. "He's Sebastian. Severus Snape is Sebastian. This whole time I've been in love with Severus fucking Snape."

Harry gulped hard. In love? "How did you find out his true identity?"

"Our glamours…..wore off in the night," Hermione answered. She covered her face with her hands, "God Harry it was so humiliating….."

"He didn't yell at you did he?" Harry pressed feeling his body stir with anger on her behalf.

"No. Worse. He never looked at me," she whispered and Harry knew instinctively that she was reliving the moment. "We packed our bags. Checked out of our hotel. And took separate portkeys home. And in all that time he never once looked at me."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, not for the first time feeling inept in her presence. "How is that worse than him yelling at you?"

"Because at least he would be acknowledging my presence. Because then I would know exactly how he felt. Because then I could possibly move on…." she bit back a sob, "But he didn't want to see me. Me. He didn't want Hermione Granger."

Harry pulled her into his arms and encouraged his sister to let it all out.

-TWIW-

"I am a dunderhead of gargantuan proportions," Severus remarked into his fifth glass of fire whiskey.

Draco frowned, "I wouldn't say gargantuan…."

"I felt myself falling for her and yet I did nothing to stop it. Nothing. I had even begun to hope…." The dour Potions Master took a swig from his glass.

"I still can't believe Helena is Granger," Draco admitted. "The infamous _Woman in White_. She seemed like some type of succubus, but knowing that it's Hermione puts me at ease."

Severus regarded his godson with a venomous glare, "What in the bloody fuck are you getting at Draco?"

Unperturbed by his Uncle's language he sat down the drink he'd been nursing the entire night. "What I'm saying is that you are lucky that it's Hermione. Any other witch would probably figuring out how she could benefit from learning your true identity. You say she offered to pay for her half?"

"Yes," he spat, "As if I'm petty enough to demand such a thing. I thought that she would at least…...talk about our new situation, but she made it clear she had no such inclination."

Draco pursed his lips as he considered this information, comparing it with the Hermione he had come to know in the past few years. Something about the entire exchange didn't seem right to him making him wonder if his Uncle's earlier statement was actually true.

-TWIW-

Hermione somehow made it through the rest of winter break without falling apart. The arrival of the students brought work and distraction. But it did nothing to soothe her aching heart. She found herself pouring endlessly over her memories wondering if there had been any clue. Or hint. And in hindsight there were. But in truth she was just reminiscing.

She really had a great time with Sebastian.

Unbidden, a single tear fell down her cheek which she wiped hastily. She needed to get over him. It wasn't like Severus Snape was shedding any tears over her. He wanted Helena and he wanted her separately. Hermione on the other hand realized how easy it had been to juxtapose Severus with Sebastian, after getting over the initial shock of course. Because regardless of how very different he seemed….there were a lot of things that had been similar. And somehow knowing that he was Severus put her at ease. It solidified that she was a good judge of character. Because both of them, Sebastian and Severus had been good men.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts and Hermione grabbed her clipboard expecting a student, probably one that had stuffed themselves too much. That tended to happen when students first came back. But one look at the neatly styled platinum blonde hair made her frown. "Can I help you with something Professor Malfoy?"

Draco's lips tugged downward. "Please I just want to ask a few questions…"

Hermione worried her lip. Could a few questions hurt that much? She sighed sensing this wouldn't be an easy conversation, "Ask away."

"Was it just sex?"

"At first. But my feelings evolved early on."

"Did you….love him?"

Hermione tensed, "I loved Sebastian. I still do."

"And what about Severus?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer please."

Hermione took a deep breath as she thought about her answer and what it could mean. "I…..don't know. To say that I love Severus is not the full truth. I love Sebastian. Sebastian is all I know. But if the man behind the glamour is anything like the man I knew, then it is safe to say that I love that man as well."

She trained her dark honey eyes on her pureblood companion. Hermione had no idea if Draco had come under his own influence or that of his godfather. She didn't put it past the Slytherin to want to satisfy his own curiosity, but a part of her hoped Severus cared enough to want to know how she felt.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This will be one of my shorter stories. Thanks so much for the love and attention!

-TWIW-

"What jewelry are you wearing to the Valentine's Ball?" Ginny asked admiring the simple white gown Hermione had chosen for the occasion. It was slinky with slits on both sides, showing off her legs. The v-neckline was sexy without being scandalous and she was pairing it with white pumps that had been overlaid with crystals. She would at least look pretty even if the evening promised to make her miserable.

"I'm wearing the pendant," Hermione answered sharply knowing Ginny would disapprove.

Sure enough the mother-to-be grumbled, "Are you serious ''mione? Won't that just be a constant symbol of regret?"

The brunette fingered the necklace with a soft smile, "Believe it or not, but I regret nothing except the fact that it ended. Besides, this is the nicest thing I own."

"You could borrow something of mine, if you'd like…?"

Hermione glanced at the young woman and smiled, "Thanks Gin, but I'll be fine."

-TWIW-

Onyx eyes surveyed the crowded hall feeling nearly overwhelmed with nostalgia. Why Minerva insisted he attend, Severus couldn't guess. Most of the older staff, his former colleagues, had retired. And Snape was reluctant to interact with this new staff full of ex-students. And her. He had yet to see Hermione, but he had no doubt that she would appear.

Would she come alone?

Probably not. It might have been only a little over a month since their fling, but she was young and beautiful-yes, he could admit that-it was only a matter of time before she jumped in the saddle with another wizard. Regardless of what Draco said the young witch had made no moves to reacquaint herself with him, so Severus could only assume that her sentiments in Greece were the same here.

That goodbye had settled like ice over his heart. "Severus!" Headmistress McGonagall called out. "Good to see you came."

"At your request."

Minerva's smile dropped fractionally, "Yes well, I have a proposition for you. It's about the potions-"

"Are you going to ask me every year?"

"Yes because you're the best."

Severus smiled faintly, "I appreciate your praise, but I really must decline. I enjoy being my own boss far too much."

Minerva simply nodded and turned her gaze back to the dance floor. "Madame Granger certainly looks well this evening," she remarked idly and Severus followed her gaze to a heart stopping sight.

She stood out like a beacon amidst the sea of red and pink. Helena paled in comparison. This was the real Woman in White. As alluring as Aphrodite herself. She didn't smile. She simply glided across the floor, students and faculty alike parting in awe of the goddess who graced them with her presence.

Severus's hands fisted at his sides. He might have been in pain before but seeing her again was pure agony. And it was worse seeing Minerva calling her over. He tried to slink away, but Minerva bid him to stay. And suddenly she was before him and Severus felt powerless in this moment. Minerva seemed completely oblivious to his inner turmoil, and she proved it when she said, "I was just telling Severus how beautiful you look, don't you agree?"

Achingly familiar whiskey eyes regarded him with a practiced neutrality. Was she spinning out as well? Perhaps this was not as easy for as Severus assumed. Locking her gaze, he answered, "You look enchanting tonight, Madame Granger."

-TWIW-

Enchanting? Her? Not…..Helena? She smiled tentatively, "T-Thank you, Master Snape. You look very handsome." They stared at each other silently, until a cough from Minerva brought her back to reality. She cut her eyes towards her boss, "Was there a particular reason you called me over here, Headmistress?"

Minerva leaned towards Hermione in a conspiratory manner, "I was hoping you could aid me in persuading Severus in becoming our Potions Master once more."

"What makes you think I could hold any sway over the man?" Hermione retorted. "Besides I know for a fact that you wouldn't be asking me unless he already turned you down."

"Fine. Well then I must insist on you dancing Severus." Hermione watched the raven haired wizard sigh and offer the obstinate witch his hand. "No, not with me. Hermione will be a much better partner, I'm sure."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but one touch from him silenced her mouth. Had he felt that current too? She bit her lip, quite sure her heart would beat out of her chest. Wordlessly, he led her to the dance floor and the softest ballad began to play.

A love ballad.

Hermione wondered if this was all some sort of sick joke. How was possible to have everything you ever wanted in your arms, everything you ever dreamed of having right at your fingertips, but still not be able possess it? She felt like crying. His arm held her waist securely and she sighed as he thread their fingers together. Hermione would have given anything to melt in his embrace, but she had no idea if she would be welcomed. His compliment earlier made her dare hope but….

She was afraid.

-TWIW-

He could feel her tremble in his arms, though outwardly you couldn't tell. She was nervous. Just the same as he. The only problem was: how to bridge the gap? Their relationship hadn't lasted long by any means, but in that time Severus felt he'd spent decades with this woman. He loved this woman. At least, the part he knew. But the erratic beating of his heart told him that he could love her too.

So what if Helena was Hermione? Draco was right, that fact didn't make things worse-it actually worked in his favor. But how to regain her trust? How could he start the conversation that would determine how he spent the rest of his life? It seemed nearly impossible.

He guided her into a small spin, pulling her back to fit tightly in his arms. She gasped, so softly he almost hadn't heard it. Her eyes peered up at him through lovely lashes and the glint of her necklace caught his attention. Forgetting the others in the room, he fingered the cluster of gems nestled in the soft valley of her bosom. "I see you kept our necklace," he prompted returning his hand to her waist.

Hermione blushed, "Yes. I found that I couldn't stand parting from it. It holds a lot of memories…"

"Any…..regrets?" he inquired, fingers squeezing her waist meaningfully. He prepared himself for rejection, feeling for all the world like he would shatter at one hurtful word.

She seemed to be the one to crack instead, tears escaping her facade of unaffectedness. He was shocked by her tears, so shocked that he nearly missed her whispered answer: "Never."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all those giving this little story the time of day. Your votes, views, and comments matter.

-TWIW-

The first song passed into the next one without either Severus or Hermione breaking apart. He tenderly wiped at her damp cheeks and she turned her head, "Don't."

He pulled his hand away, concern lit his features, "Don't what, Hermione?"

Wet, warm chocolate eyes met his own, "Don't….don't make me fall in love with you again," she answered softly, clutching his shoulder as they slowed to a stop on the dance floor. "Not if you're just gonna walk away the next time something doesn't go right. My heart cannot take losing you again."

Severus felt his heart hammer in his chest, "I should have chased after you. That morning in Greece…..I just assumed you would never want to stay with me. That once you realized I was Sebastian…." He cupped her face once more, "I see now that I was wrong. Please," he pressed, "give me the chance to prove how much more I can love you as Severus. Because I do. I love you, Hermione Granger."

She leaned into his hand, covering it with her own. "I-I, I love you too Severus Snape. So much. I've loved you since-" Hermione never got a chance to finish that sentence because Severus was kissing her feverishly. Right there, in the middle of the Great Hall.

There were gasps but neither registered them as their lips locked as if breath wasn't a necessity. Finally parting, Severus rested his forehead on Hermione's whispering, "Perhaps we should finish this somewhere less public, Enchantress?"

"Yes please."

-TWIW-

"No knickers Madame Granger, I'm surprised," Severus purred in a voice like sex itself.

He hadn't waited a second to peel her gown from her body. Kissing her passionately the whole trek to her chambers until she lay there, swollen mouth, bare save for those sparkling heels. "Y-Yes," she replied nearly unable to concentrate on anything other than those talented fingers teasing her mound. "After a while, it became habit. Something I couldn't part with, l-like the necklace."

"I'm glad," Severus drawled slinking up to capture her lips once more. Her leg came up to curl around his body and in a powerful thrust, they were one. He felt her soft, moist, sleeve cover him exquisitely and he groaned. It really was like coming home. Hermione's body was indeed the same and yet different.

There was something different about making love and knowing who she was. That the woman clawing at his back, digging her heels into his ass, sucking on his neck and moaning his name was Hermione Granger. Not just Helena, or the woman in white- she was both of those things and a lot more. A whole lot more. This was a real woman, with a past, with baggage, with….scars. The infamous "mudblood" carved into her arm now unglamoured just like his dark mark.

This was far more intimate than any of their encounters. No matter how much they had given each other before, this experience was amplified. Because now there was nothing to hold back. The effect was completely liberating. Severus had intended on making love to her slowly but he wanted her so badly….

He pulled back, hesitated, then drove into her again, causing her to cry out again. Severus began to take her hard and fast, driving deep into her core. He was hissing and grunting with pleasure as he tore into her. His thrust caused her to move up the mattress, "Soooo juicy," He said to her, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as he watched his glistening tool punish her.

Severus slammed into Hermione, whirling his pelvis in large circles. Hearing her groaning and crying out as he started alternating between strong strokes and wide whirls, as his nails dug into her sides. He took in everything this moment had to offer, his own pale body flexing over her, his eyes hungry and full of lust. "You're loving this aren't you?" He asked, "Yes. Yes, you are. Here...more for you...more...more….more...Enchantress!" He added even more power, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Hermione thought she was going to collapse. His thrusts became so very powerful, so unrelenting and he was fucking her recklessly. Her own noises became helpless and she desperately tried to catch her breath. An incredible task, or so it seemed. She loved how he showed no mercy, loved the way he pounded into her with his hardness and at that pace.

"Se...ver...us…" she breathed his name, not able to remember when she had last experienced so much pleasure. The bed was creaking underneath them loudly. It was incredible, the way he fucked her into the mattress. Seconds later she clenched around him, letting out a high pitched sigh as aftershocks ran through her like never before.

Severus strained into her, biting his lip as his loins were soaked in her release. The scent of sex heavy in the air. Hearing her call his name was like a boost in his high. He hissed, grasping her by the waist and drawing her clenching body over him hungrily. He was still driving forward, riding through her release as he chased his own. Speeding up, he felt the inevitable tightening, his hold on her becoming painful. And as he shuddered with his release he held her in place.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," he breathed over and over until his supply was depleted. Spent, he crushed her under his weight. Lazily placing a tender kiss to her lips; the action so at odds with his rough lovemaking.

Hermione tried to calm down. Tried to relax, her tense body still slightly trembling from her own release. "You're incredible," she breathed quietly, her tone not more than a whisper, her warm breath landing on his face. His weight should have been heavy, but to Hermione it was comfort. A very strong reminder that he was here, present. That they were really going to give this thing a try: not as Sebastian and Helena, but as Severus and Hermione. "I love you," she whispered as her dark lover rolled over onto his back, pulling her into his arms.

He rubbed her back, content at the familiar smell of her hair and thoroughly sated. "And I love you, Hermione." With that said he waved off the lights and prepared to spend the night with his darling Enchantress.

The End.


End file.
